A known modular construction system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,366. This document discloses an apparatus for forming any selected one of a plurality of different articles, such as seatings, storage, and sleeping units. Such articles comprises a plurality of panels each having inner and outer faces terminating in a perimetrical edge. And these articles further comprise a mechanism for detachably coupling any selected number of panels together in angular relation (this is done by using a bracket with bolts to screw the bracket to the panels). This is done such that the perimetrical edge of each panel is positioned inwardly of the outer face of an adjacent angularly related panel and the outer face of each panel is positioned outwardly of the perimetrical edge of the adjacent angularly related panel to provide outwardly opening openings adjacent the adjacent perimetrical edges of adjacent panels. One aspect of the apparatus includes a coupling for coupling adjacent angularly related panels to form outward opening openings at the adjacent ends of adjacent panels.
A problem with the known modular construction system is that it is not user friendly.